Cannabis, also commonly known as marijuana, is a flowering plant that includes three species or sub-species, namely sativa, indica and ruderalis. The plant is indigenous to Central Asia and the Indian Subcontinent. Cannabis has long been used for hemp fiber, for oils, for medicinal purposes and as a recreational drug. Cannabis plants produce a group of chemicals called cannabinoids. The majority of these compounds are secreted by glandular trichomes that occur abundantly on the floral calyxes and bracts of female cannabis plants. When used by humans medicinally or recreationally, cannabis can be consumed by a variety of routes, including vaporizing or smoking dried flower buds and leaf portions, resins, extracted oils or waxes. However, in recent years many medicinal patients, as well as recreational users, have begun to prefer consuming cannabis in edible form, by eating lozenges, candies, or baked goods, drinking beverages, or by taking capsules.
The most well-known cannabinoid is tetrahydrocannabinol, often abbreviated as “THC.” The chemical formula for THC is C21H30O2 and it has the following chemical structure:

THC is an aromatic terpenoid and is widely recognized as the principal psychoactive constituent in cannabis. THC has a very low solubility in water, but good solubility in most organic solvents, specifically lipids and alcohols.
The cannabis plant produces hundreds of other cannabinoids, terpenoids and other compounds that are only beginning to be identified, studied and categorized. One generally recognized cannabinoid that has medical efficacy is Cannabidiol (“CBD”). It is a major constituent of the plant, second to THC, and represents up to 40% by weight, in its extracts. Compared with THC, CBD is not psychoactive in healthy individuals, and is considered to have a wider scope of medical applications than THC, including for epilepsy, multiple sclerosis spasms, anxiety disorders, bipolar disorder, schizophrenia, nausea, convulsion and inflammation, as well as inhibiting cancer cell growth.
It is also believed by many researchers that many of the other cannabinoids, terpenoids and other compounds may have important health benefits and/or be capable of treating certain human diseases.
There are two characterized cannabinoid receptors in the human body, CB1, which is primarily located in the central nervous system, and CB2 which is primarily located in the immune system and blood cells. These cannabinoid receptors are naturally present and are activated by endocannabinoids that are produced by the human body for neural and cell signaling. In neurons, endocannabinoids bind to the CB1 receptors at the pre-synaptic junction and, among other effects, impact the release of gamma-amino butyric acid (“GABA”). However, when THC is present in the human bloodstream, it binds to these cannabinoid receptors and causes many different psychotropic effects.
Consumption of cannabis by a human generally results in a wide variety of psychotropic effects, but which is often referred to as a “high.” The cannabis high varies depending on many factors, including the strain of cannabis, the amount consumed, the method of consumption, the biochemistry of the individual consuming it and the individual's level of experience in consuming cannabis. That said, a cannabis high can include euphoria, anxiety, a general alteration of conscious perception, feelings of well-being, relaxation or stress reduction, increased appreciation of humor, music (especially discerning its various components/instruments) or the arts, joviality, metacognition and introspection, enhanced recollection (episodic memory), increased sensuality, increased awareness of sensation, increased libido, and creativity. Abstract or philosophical thinking, disruption of linear memory and paranoia or anxiety are also typical effects.
Cannabis consumption also often produces many subjective and highly tangible effects, such as greater enjoyment of food taste and aroma, an enhanced enjoyment of music and comedy, and marked distortions in the perception of time and space (where experiencing a “rush” of ideas from the bank of long-term memory can create the subjective impression of long elapsed time, while a clock reveals that only a short time has passed). Many individuals find some of these effects pleasing and enjoyable, while other individuals do not enjoy such effects.
Although cannabis has a high margin of safety, it can produce negative side effects. At higher doses in humans, effects can include altered body image, auditory and/or visual illusions, pseudo-hallucinatory, and ataxia from selective impairment of polysynaptic reflexes. In some cases, in humans, cannabis can lead to dissociative states such as depersonalization and derealization. Additionally, canine studies of very high doses of cannabis resulted in intoxication effects including depression, hypersalivation, mydriasis, hypermetria, vomiting, urinary incontinence, tremors, hypothermia, bradycardia, nystagmus, agitation, tachypnea, ataxia hyperexcitability and seizures. Occasionally, heavy use, or use by inexperienced human consumers, particularly in an unfamiliar environment, can result in very negative experiences. Any episode of acute psychosis that accompanies cannabis use usually abates after 6 hours, but in rare instances heavy users may find the symptoms continuing for many days. If the episode is accompanied by aggression or sedation, physical restraint may be necessary.
While many psychoactive drugs clearly fall into the category of either stimulant, depressant, or hallucinogen, cannabis exhibits a mix of all properties, perhaps leaning the most towards hallucinogenic or psychedelic properties, though with other effects quite pronounced as well. THC is typically considered the primary active component of the cannabis plant.
Cannabis growers have been developing different strains of cannabis plants that have different THC and CBD levels. Recently, medical cannabis users have been demanding medical cannabis products that have CBD as the main active ingredient, and little or no THC, providing some of the medicinal benefits of cannabis without the psychoactive effects caused mainly by THC.
A psychoactive drug, psycho pharmaceutical, or psychotropic is a chemical substance that crosses the blood-brain barrier and acts primarily upon the central nervous system where it affects brain function, resulting in alterations in perception, mood, consciousness, cognition, and behavior. These substances may be used recreationally, to purposefully alter one's consciousness, or as entheogens, for ritual, spiritual, and/or shamanic purposes, as a tool for studying or augmenting the mind. Many psychoactive drugs have therapeutic utility, e.g., as anesthetics, analgesics, or for the treatment of psychiatric disorders.
Psychoactive substances often bring about subjective changes in consciousness and mood that the user may find pleasant (e.g. euphoria) or advantageous (e.g. increased alertness) and are, thus, reinforcing. Thus, many psychoactive substances are abused, that is, used excessively, despite health risks or negative consequences. With sustained use of some substances, psychological and physical dependence (“addiction”) may develop, making the cycle of abuse even more difficult to interrupt. Drug rehabilitation aims to break this cycle of dependency, through a combination of psychotherapy, support groups, maintenance and even other psychoactive substances. However, the reverse is also true in some cases, that certain experiences on drugs may be so unfriendly and uncomforting that the user may never want to try the substance again. This is especially true of the deliriants (e.g. Jimson weed) and powerful dissociatives (e.g., Salvia divinorum). Most purely psychedelic drugs are considered to be nonaddictive (e.g. LSD, psilocybin, mescaline). “Psychedelic amphetamines” or empathogenentactogens (such as MDA and MDMA) may produce an additional stimulant and/or euphoriant effect and, thus, have an addiction potential.
In the early twentieth century, it became illegal in most of the world to cultivate or possess cannabis. However, within the last decade, some states and nations have begun to legalize the cultivation, possession and use of cannabis for medical purposes. Currently, the use of medical marijuana is decriminalized or legalized in 32 U.S. states. Cannabis is used to reduce nausea and vomiting during chemotherapy, to improve appetite in people with HIV/AIDS, to treat chronic pain, and help with muscle spasms. Other possible medical uses, which are sometimes disputed, include treatment of multiple sclerosis, AIDS wasting syndrome, epilepsy, rheumatoid arthritis, glaucoma, PTSD, depression and generalized anxiety. However, many patients and consumers are hesitant to try or continue to consume cannabis, particularly in public, due to the negative social stigma and negative health effects of smoking cannabis. Accordingly, there is a need to address the negative social stigma and negative health effects of smoking cannabis, while allowing individuals to still be able to consume it for medical reasons and its health benefits.
Further, within the last two years, several states in the United States have legalized or decriminalized the cultivation, possession and use of Cannabis for recreational purposes. Currently, its use for any purpose by individuals over the age of eighteen has been decriminalized or legalized in four states and the District of Columbia.
As such, some sources estimate that there are many more recreational users of cannabis than ever before, including new or otherwise inexperienced consumers of cannabis. Yet, one significant drawback for new recreational cannabis users, as well as medical patients, is the variability in the amount of THC that is present in any given cannabis product, whether it is a smokable product, an oil, or an edible. Because of this variability, it is often difficult for new cannabis users to correctly gauge the appropriate amount of cannabis to consume, and likewise it is often difficult for medical patients to accurately dose themselves with the proper amount of THC, CBD or other cannabinoids to address their symptoms. As such, there is a need for a product that enables a consumer to use an accurate, standardized dose of THC and CBD.
As discussed above, many medical patients and newer consumers of cannabis now prefer to consume cannabis by eating or drinking it, rather than smoking. Frequently, edibles and drinks containing cannabis are made using extracted cannabis oil. However, to date, cannabis experts and companies manufacturing edibles and drinks containing cannabis have had significant difficulty in producing edibles and drinks that did not have a strong cannabis smell or flavor. Many medical patients and novice users find this smell and taste unpleasant, as, depending on the strains used to create the oil, the smell and taste is reminiscent of a skunk, pine needles, herbs, or is strongly plant-like. This taste and smell is frequently masked by the addition of other strong flavors or sugar, yet this also often proves unsatisfactory. This is particularly true when cannabis oil is added to subtly flavored beverages such as coffee or tea. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry to develop a way to make edibles and beverages containing cannabis oil that do not have a strong cannabis smell or taste.
Moreover, due to the solubility characteristics of cannabis oil, cannabis experts and companies manufacturing oils and drinks containing cannabis have had significant difficulty in producing an oil that can be added to a drink in a way that the oil will be emulsified, or in solution, or evenly distributed throughout the drink. In many cases, the cannabis oil separates in water-based drinks, such as coffee or tea, and is unpleasant to drink. Moreover, such separation can lead to a medical patient not receiving an accurate dose, if the patient does not consume the entire drink, particularly the separated oil portion of the drink.
Accordingly, there is a need for a standardized and measurable dosage of THC and CBD in a powder form, a way to enable consumers of cannabis to accurately and repeatably deliver the same dose of THC and CBD to address their medical needs, a more socially acceptable, easier, and more convenient way to consume cannabis than smoking it, a way to render the normally unpleasant tasting concentrated cannabis oil flavorless, a way to fully capitalize on the medical benefits of CBD in cannabis products, to eliminate or minimize the psychoactive effects of THC, if so desired, in cannabis products, or otherwise control the level of THC in a consumable form, a way for users to control the THC intake and its associated effects without the negative health aspects of inhaling smoke, a way to select cannabis products made from sativa strains, indica strains or combination thereof, and that enables users to achieve the synergistic effect of caffeinated coffees or teas with cannabis, which can create a mildly euphoric effect in certain controlled doses.
As investigation and research regarding cannabis and its effects upon human physiology have progressed, greater knowledge and understanding has developed regarding the presence and effects of various non-cannabinoid, aromatic compounds found in cannabis, which are known generally as “terpenes.” Many different terpenes may be present in different strains of cannabis, in different concentrations. Indeed, over two-hundred different terpenes have been identified as present in one or more strains of cannabis. In some cases, the presence of different terpenes, in different amounts, will have a meaningful impact on the physical and psychoactive effects that a cannabis consumer will experience. Many believe that certain terpenes have medical benefits. Further, terpenes are believed to be an integral component of the “entourage effect.” The “entourage effect” is thought by researchers to be a multifaceted combination of cannabinoids and terpenoids occurring in various measure in a cannabis infused smokable or edible product. The significance of the “entourage effect” is that it is believed that cannabinoids, for example, THC and/or CBD interact more effectively with the CB1 and CB2 receptors in the brain, as well as greater efficacy regarding cannabinoid interaction with the endocannabinoid system in the central nervous system. The absence of this multiplicity of cannabinoids and terpenoids or “entourage effect,” as demonstrated by isolated THC or CBD, can result in suboptimal health benefits in human beings, relatively speaking. Moreover, terpenes are known to be present in many different non-cannabis plants and are responsible for many common aromas and tastes. Terpenes are the main aromatic compounds in many plant-derived essential oils. Terpenoids are pharmacologically versatile: they are lipophilic, interact with cell membranes, neuronal and muscle ion channels, neurotransmitter receptors, G-protein coupled (odorant) receptors, second messenger systems and enzymes (Bowles, 2003; Buchbauer, 2010). All the terpenoids discussed herein are “Generally Recognized as Safe,” as attested by the US Food and Drug Administration as food additives, or by the Food and Extract Manufacturers Association and other world regulatory bodies. Terpenoid components in concentrations above 0.05% are considered of pharmacological interest (Adams and Taylor, 2010). Mice exposed to terpenoid odors inhaled from ambient air for 1 hour demonstrated profound effects on activity levels, suggesting a direct pharmacological effect on the brain, even at extremely low serum concentrations (examples: linalool with 73% reduction in motility at 4.22 ng·mL-1, pinene 13.77% increase at trace concentration, terpineol 45% reduction at 4.7 ng·mL-1). These levels are comparable to those of THC measured in humans receiving cannabis extracts yielding therapeutic effects in pain, or symptoms of multiple sclerosis in various randomized controlled trials (RCTs) (Russo, 2006; Huestis, 2007). Positive effects at undetectable serum concentrations with orange terpenes (primarily limonene, 35.25% increase in mouse activity), could be explainable on the basis of rapid redistribution and concentration in lipophilic cerebral structures. A similar rationale pertains to human studies (Komori et al., 1995), subsequently discussed. Limonene is highly bioavailable with 70% human pulmonary uptake (Falk-Filipsson et al., 1993), and a figure of 60% for pinene with rapid metabolism or redistribution (Falk et al., 1990). Ingestion and percutaneous absorption is also well documented in humans, 1500 mg of lavender EO with 24.7% linalool (total 372 mg) was massaged into the skin of a 60 kg man for 10 min, resulting in a peak plasma concentration of 100 ng·mL-1 at 19 min, and a half-life of 13.76 min in serum (Jäger et al., 1992). Various terpenes that have been identified as sometimes being present in cannabis include, but are not limited to:                Myrcene, including Beta-Myrcene: The odor of Myrcene is variously described as clove-like, earthy, nutty, green-vegetative and citrus-like. Myrcene is also present in large concentrations in hops, lemon grass, the West Indian Bay tree, verbena, and mangos, and particularly in slightly overripe mangos. Myrcene is believed to be a potent analgesic, anti-inflammatory and antibiotic. Myrcene is also believed to be a synergist to THC, and may create a stronger psychoactive effect/experience than THC alone. Myrcene also may affect the permeability of cell membranes and either enable THC to cross the blood-brain barrier more effectively, or serve as a carrier of the THC molecule in this action. Myrcene is also believed to be responsible for the sleepy or relaxed feeling associated with the consumption of some strains of cannabis, and is believed by some to contribute to the “couch-lock” effect of some strains of cannabis.        Limonene: Limonene is found in the rind of citrus fruits, such as lime and lemon, as well as many other fruits and flowers. The odor of Limonene is commonly described as citrus, lime or lemony. Limonene is believed to have anti-bacterial, anti-fungal and anti-cancer activities. It is believed to inhibit the Ras cancer gene cascade which promotes tumor growth. In humans, Limonene quickly permeates the blood-brain barrier and promotes the absorption of other terpenes, as well as an increase in systolic blood pressure. Limonene is variously associated with and believed to be responsible for cannabis consumer's feelings of alertness, restlessness, increased sexuality, buoyancy and focused attention.        Caryophyllene, including Beta-Caryophyllene (“B-Caryophyllene”) and Trans-Caryophyllene: Caryophyllene is described as having a sweet, woody, dry-clove odor. Caryophyllene's taste is described as pepper-spicy with camphor and astringent citrus backgrounds. Caryophyllene is found in black pepper, cloves, and cotton, as well as in other herbs and spices. When ingested in large amounts, B-Caryophyllene may block calcium and potassium ion channels. As a result, it may impede pressure exerted by heart muscles. Applied topically, B-Caryophyllene is an analgesic and one of the active constituents of clove oil, a natural and preferred treatment for toothache. It may also help reduce inflammation. Among cannabis consumers, B-Caryophyllene is believed to be responsible for good or positive feelings and slight giddiness.        Pinene, including Alpha-Pinene and Beta-Pinene: Pinene is the familiar odor associated with pine trees and their resins. Pinene is the major component in turpentine (note that the archaic spelling of “terpentine” gives the entire class of aromatic terpenes its name). Pinene is also commonly found in rosemary, sage and eucalyptus. Pinene is sometimes used as an expectorant and a topical antiseptic. It easily crosses the blood-brain barrier and is believed to act as an acetylcholinesterase inhibitor, resulting in improved memory. Pinene is also believed to be a bronchodilator. Pinene is likely to strongly contribute to, or create, the “skunk” odor that is often associated with cannabis. Among cannabis consumers, Pinene is believed to increase focus, self-satisfaction, and energy.        Terpineol: Terpineol has a lilac, citrus, lime or apple blossom odor and is also often perceived as slightly sweet smelling. It is a minor constituent in many plant essential oils and is sometimes used in perfumes and soaps. Terpineol is believed to result in reduced motility, or capability for movement, and has done so in certain rat studies. Among cannabis consumers, Terpineol may account for the reduced motility effect (“couch-lock”) associated with some strains of cannabis. The odors of Terpineol in cannabis are often masked by the stronger odors of Pinene, which is often present in the same strains.        Borneol: Borneol has a menthol or camphor-like aroma. It is found in many plants, but is most commonly derived from Artemisia (also commonly known as “Wormwood”) and some species of Cinnamon. Borneol is a calming sedative in Chinese medicine. Borneol may be responsible for both a calming effect and a psychedelic effect among cannabis consumers.        Delta-3-Carene: Delta-3-Carene has a sweet, pungent odor. It is found in many plants, including in pine and cedar resins and rosemary. Delta-3-Carene may cause drying or cessation of certain body fluids, such as tears and mucus. Delta-3-Carene may contribute to the dry eye and dry mouth effects experienced by some cannabis consumers.        Linalool: Linalool has a floral odor reminiscent of spring flowers such as Lilly-of-the-Valley, but with spice overtones. It is found in lavender and a number of other plants. Linalool is being tested as a cancer treatment. Linalool is believed to have a sedative effect.        Pulegone: Pulegone has a minty-camphor odor and flavor and is used in the candy industry. In very high dosages it is implicated in liver damage. Pulegone is found in very small concentrations in cannabis, but is believed to be an acetylcholinesterase inhibitor, and may partially counteract THC's effect of lowering acetylcholine levels.        Cineole, including 1.8-Cineole or Eucalyptol: Cineole has a camphor-minty odor and is the main component in oil of eucalyptus. Cineole is believed to increase circulation and provide topical pain relief. Cineole, like eucalyptus oil, may contribute to the feelings of centering, balancing, stimulating and thought-provoking experienced by some cannabis consumers.        Ocimene: Ocimene is recognized by its sweet, fragrant, herbaceous, and woodsy aromas. Ocimene is also found in botanicals as diverse as mint, parsley, pepper, basil, mangoes, orchids, cumquats and cannabis. Ocimene is believed to act as an antiviral, an antifungal, an antiseptic, a decongestant and an antibacterial.        Terpinoline: Terpinoline is characterized by a fresh, piney, floral, herbal and occasionally citrusy aroma and flavor. Terpinoline is also found in nutmeg, tea tree, certain confers, apples, cumin and lilacs. Terpinoline is believed to act as an anticancer agent, an antioxidant, a sedative, an antibacterial and an antifungal.        Guaiol: Guaiol is not an oil, but a sesquiterpenoid alcohol, and is also found in cypress pine and guaiacum. Guaiol has been used in traditional medicine as a treatment for diverse ailments ranging from coughs to constipation to arthritis. It is also used as an insect repellent and insecticide. It is believed that Guaiol has antimicrobial and anti-inflammatory properties.        Bisabolol, including A-Bisabolol or Levomenol: Bisabolol is a fragrant terpene that is also found in the chamomile flower and the candeia tree. Bisabolol is believed to be an anti-inflammatory, an anti-irritant, an antioxidant, an anti-microbial, and an analgesic.        Nerol/Nerolidol: Nerol has a subdued and nuanced floral aroma with notes of fruity citrus, apples and rose. It is also found in many strong aromatic plants such as jasmine, tea tree and lemongrass. Nerol is believed to produce sedating effects and may be an antiparasitic, an antifungal, an antimicrobial and is specifically believed to inhibit the growth of leishmaniasis, a parasitic disease spread by the bite of certain types of sandflies.        Humulene: Humulene has a subtle earthy, woody aroma with spicy herbal notes. It is also found in cloves, basil, and hops. It is believed to suppress hunger and is also believed to be an anti-bacterial, an anti-inflammatory, an anti-tumor agent, and a pharmacokinetic.        Geraniol: Geraniol provides the distinctive and delicate aroma of geranium flowers and is sometimes described as smelling like citronella, roses, passionfruit or stonefruit such as peaches or plums. Geraniol is also found in a wide range of plants including tobacco, lemons. Interestingly it is also produced and used by honey bees as a chemical marker or signal. Geraniol is believed to be an antioxidant, an anti-tumor agent, a neuroprotectant, an anti-bacterial, an antifungal and an anti-spasmodic.        Valencene: Valencene has citrusy sweet aromas and flavors of oranges, grapefruits, tangerines and occasionally of fresh herbs or freshly cut wood. Valencene derives its name from the fact that it is commonly found in Valencia oranges. It is a known repellent of ticks and mosquitos. Valencene is believed to be an anti-inflammatory and an insecticide        Thujone: Thuj one has a menthol odor. Thuj one is found in a number of plants, such as arborvitae (genus Thuja, hence the derivation of the name), Nootka cypress, some junipers, mugwort, oregano, common sage, tansy, and wormwood, most notably grand wormwood (Artemisia absinthium), usually as a mix of isomers in a 1:2 ratio. It is also found in various species of Mentha (mint). Though it is best known as a chemical compound in the spirit absinthe, which contains only small quantities of Thuj one, it is unlikely to be responsible for absinthe's alleged psychedelic effects. Thuj one acts on GABA as an antagonist (opposite to the effects of alcohol) and as a component of several essential oils, is also used in perfumery. As a competitive antagonist of GABA, Thuj one alone is considered to be convulsant, though by interfering with the inhibitory transmitter GABA, it may convey stimulating, mood elevating effects at low doses.Moreover, terpenes can be used to derive related alcohols, aldehydes or ketones, referred to as “terpenoids” or “isoprenoids,” by the addition of further functional groups, most commonly containing Oxygen. As used herein, the term “terpene” or “terpenes” refers to any known terpene, including but not limited to terpenoids or isoprenoids derived therefrom.        
Terpenoids can provide adjunctive support. In a clinical trial, 48 cigarette smokers inhaled vapor from an EO of black pepper (Piper nigrum), a mint-menthol mixture or placebo (Rose and Behm, 1994). Black pepper EO reduced nicotine craving significantly (P<0.01), an effect attributed to irritation of the bronchial tree, simulating the act of cigarette smoking, but without nicotine or actual burning of material, suggesting a pharmacological effect. The terpenoid profile of black pepper suggests possible candidates: myrcene via sedation, pinene via increased alertness, or especially caryophyllene via CB, agonism and a newly discovered putative mechanism of action in addiction treatment. Results obtained in human depression solely with a citrus scent (Komori et al., 1995), strongly suggest the possibility of synergistic benefit of a phytocannabinoid-terpenoid preparation. Enriched odor exposure in adult mice induced olfactory system neurogenesis (Rochefort et al., 2002), an intriguing result that could hypothetically support plasticity mechanisms in depression (Delgado and Moreno, 1999), and similar hypotheses with respect to the ECS in addiction treatment (Gerdeman and Lovinger, 2003). Phytocannabinoid-terpenoid synergy might theoretically apply. Compelling confirmatory evidence in humans was provided in a clinical study (Komori et al., 1995), in which hospitalized depressed patients were exposed to citrus fragrance in ambient air, with subsequent normalization of Hamilton Depression Scores, successful discontinuation of antidepressant medication in 9/12 patients and serum evidence of immune stimulation (CD4/8 ratio normalization).
It is generally known that the concentrations of different terpenes are highly variable among different strains of cannabis. It is believed that these differences contribute, in part, to the variations in aroma, taste, physical, and psychoactive effects among different strains of cannabis.
It is also generally known that the concentrations of different terpenes, even in the same strain, can be highly variable based on cultivation practices, harvesting times, and post-harvest treatment of cannabis plants. For example, it is believed that the presence of and concentration of terpenes in cannabis can be influenced or manipulated by watering regimes, light exposure, light intensity, growing time, nutrient and mineral delivery regimes and amounts, harvest timing (e.g. how long a plant is allowed to grow before harvest), the amount of time taken to harvest (e.g., labor or equipment limitations may cause large growing operations to take long as 2-4 weeks between when the first plants are harvested and the last plants are harvested), and post-harvest treatment, (e.g., drying and curing vs. flash freezing of green materials).
It is also generally known that the processes of cannabis oil extraction and post-extraction processing of cannabis oil or resin frequently result in the evaporation or destruction of some amount of the terpenes present in the harvested cannabis plant material. Most terpenes have a relatively low boiling point and evaporate easily. Extraction processes that use hydrocarbon-based solvents normally require heating or distillation to remove those solvents, resulting in evaporation of at least some, and often most, terpenes present in the harvested plant material. Extraction processes that use supercritical CO2 are typically better suited to preserve terpenes, but can also result in terpene removal or destruction. Indeed, in some known extraction and distillation processes, terpenes are removed at earlier or later stages of the process than the extraction of the cannabinoids, and are then sometimes recombined with the resultant oil, with mixed results.
Still further, processes used in the manufacture of cannabis oil infused drinks and edibles can result in additional evaporation or destruction of terpenes. Generally, as discussed herein, in its natural form, cannabis produces an acid known as THCA, which is a precursor to THC, but which by itself is not psychoactive. When exposed to heat or certain chemicals, the carboxyl group is removed from THCA, resulting in the psychoactive compound THC. This is generally referred to as “decarboxylation.” Therefore, in order for an edible product made with extracted oil to have THC, the oil, either before or after manufacture of the edible, must be decarboxylated. The application of heat during this process can also result in the evaporation or destruction of terpenes. As such, an edible product, such as a candy, that is described as having extracted cannabis oil from a particular strain of cannabis may have a terpene profile that is very different from the terpene profile of that strain when it is consumed by smoking.
Thus, through differences in strains, cultivation practices, harvesting practices, post-harvesting practices, cannabis oil extraction practices and post-extraction processing practices, there are tremendous variability and losses of terpenes in resulting extracted cannabis oil. These differences create problems and issues for manufacturers of cannabis oil infused products and consumers of these products. Manufacturers often have difficulty achieving product consistency and quality control targets due to the inconsistency and variability of the extracted cannabis oil—with respect to terpene types and concentrations—that the manufacturers receive from extracted oil suppliers. Similarly, consumers often experience variability and inconsistency in the taste and effects of branded cannabis-infused products, due to variability in terpene profiles, resulting in consumer confusion, unhappiness and loss of brand loyalty.
As such, there is a need for a method and resulting composition of matter that enables manufacturers of cannabis oil infused products to achieve a consistent terpene profile in their products, regardless of the extracted cannabis oil available. Moreover, there is a need for a method and resulting composition of matter that enables manufacturers of cannabis oil infused products to modify and manipulate the terpene profile of their products, regardless of the terpene profile of the cannabis oil that is available to the manufacturer.
The cannabinoid Tetrahydrocannabivarin (“THCV”) is a phyto-cannabinoid that is a naturally occurring plant chemical found in the cannabis plant. THCV and its corresponding acid form (“THCVA”, herein collectively “THCV”) have been shown to help as an appetite suppressant. Further, THCV has been shown to treat diabetes in some animal studies. THCV is a homologue of THC having a propyl (3-carbon) side chain instead of a pentyl (5-carbon) group on the molecule. THCV is not psychoactive in low doses, but may be in higher doses. THCV may be isolated in an oil extraction process.